Teman Sebangku
by kmldr100
Summary: [Krisho-leader couple] hanya cerita cinta -tidak tersampaikan- Chanyeol dan how-love-at-the-first-crush Kim Junmyeon bisa terealisasi/ "Gue sih nggak cemburu lo jadian sama dia. Cuma kalau nanti kalian jalan berdua dan ketabrak mobil, itu gue yang nyetir." RnR please!


Kmldr100 Present

 **Teman sebangku ©Kmldr100**

Krisho-fanmyun-Very slight!ChanHo

Warn! GS! Boy!Kris. Girl!Junmyeon. AU, Super OOC

(un)detected typo! EYD (ejaan yang )

Standard disclaimer applied

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat teman sebangkunya. Bulu mata lentik yang panjang, kulit wajah mulus dan putih, bibir tipis sewarna _cherry_ yang…..

Gah. Imajinasinya harus berhenti sebelum nyeleweng.

Kim Junmyeon namanya. Perempuan pindahan dari Kyoto ini tampak begitu menakjubkan. Padahal baru tadi pagi perempuan itu datang dan mengenalkan diri sebagai murid baru, tapi dengan mudahnya Chanyeol terjerat pesonanya.

"Aku keturunan Jepang juga lho, Junmyeon-chan!"

Bola mata sebesar kelereng milik lelaki Park itu bergulir menuju Junmyeon yang kini dikelilingi teman-teman barunya. Dengan mudah perempuan itu berbaur dan berinteraksi, seolah mereka semua telah bertemu teman lama.

"Wah. Yang orang Jepang itu ayahku,"

Perempuan itu merendah sambil mengulum senyum. Banyak laki-laki teman sekelasnya langsung tersipu melihat senyum manis perempuan itu.

"Junmyeon-chan, sudah punya pacar?"

Celetukkan sekaligus pertanyaan salah seorang teman sekelasnya membuat atmosfer menyenangkan itu mendadak senyap. Seluruh mata menghujam kearah puteri pertama keluarga Kim itu. Terutama Park Chanyeol.

"Hng? Belum kok. Hehehe."

Otomatis hampir seluruh makhluk bergender laki-laki disana menghela napas lega. Namun, Chanyeol mendadak waswas.

Saingannya banyak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersenandung riang. Hari ini dia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi, siapa tahu ketemu Junmyeon di tengah jalan. Sekaligus modus boncengan pakai sepeda barunya gitu.

Duong.

Tapi memang selalu begini. Kenyataan tidak selalu melaju konstan seperti keinginan. Seperti kecepatan yang tidak berjalan lurus dengan waktu. Dasar anak IPA.

Di depan sana, sekitar empat meter kearah jam dua belas, Kim Junmyeon tengah berjalan bersebelahan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Padahal, kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar kemarin Junmyeon dengan jelas mendeklarasikan kalau perempuan itu tak punya pacar.

Terus, siapa laki-laki itu?

'Papa, mama. Chanyeol potek'

.

.

.

"Junmyeon-chan! Tadi kamu jalan sama siapa!"

"Ganteng lho! Gebetanmu ya?"

"Kyaaaaa"

Baru saja kaki-kaki ramping itu melangkah masuk, rentetan pertanyaan sudah dialamatkan buatnya. Dia jadi pusing sendiri.

Sekaligus membuat hati Park chanyeol makin potek juga.

"Hng? Ituuu,"

Walaupun potek, laki-laki Park itu tetap setia mendengarkan. Kepo juga sih.

"Dia itu Kim Jongin. Adikku,"

Siiiiiing

"Oh adikmu yah. HUAHAHAHAHA."

Park chanyeol berseru alay. Suara gede, gak tau malu pula.

Semua kepala menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka memasang berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari apaan-sih-ga-jelas-banget-lo sampai tumben-udah-nongol-pagi-pagi.

"Oh? Ohayou, Chanyeol!"

"Aku kira dia pacarmu. Sampai kaget aku, Jun."

Celetukkan Chanyeol tadi seolah mewakili perasaan dan kokoro jiwa seluruh laki-laki di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menutup buku Fisika sambil mendenguskan napas. Pelajaran yang cukup rumit tapi sangat menyenangkan itu menguras tenaga juga.

"Aku dengar Chanyeol anggota klub basket ya."

Yang diajak bicara sontak menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya. Bola mata laki-laki itu menatap lekat-lekat perempuan cantik disebelahnya.

"Begitulah, hehehe."

Mendengar kekehan Chanyeol, perempuan itu mengulas senyum khas miliknya, "Katanya Jongin mau ikut klub basket. Aku harap kamu mau bantu Jongin."

Laki-laki itu bersemu ketika melihat Junmyeon dengan cantiknya melepas kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mungil tapi mancungnya itu.

"Uhm. Tentu saja, Jun. Hari ini ada pertemuan klub. Jongin bisa datang ke lapangan outdoor pulang sekolah nanti."

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sebagai respon. Perempuan itu kemudian melipat kacamatanya dan menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

Ya tuhan. Chanyeol kesengsem Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

 _'Gah. Bisa mati ganteng gue nunggu kebosenan disini,'_

Jongin mendengus sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar maskulin di tangannya. Dia didepan kelas noona-nya sekarang, sambil mengetuk kaki kearah lantai.

Perempuan yang lebih tua satu tahun diatasnya itu bilang kalau hari ini ada pertemuan tim basket. Sebenarnya kakaknya itu tidak menyuruh Jongin menungguinya, tapi, berhubung Jongin itu orangnya mager jadi males cari-cari tempat dimana tim basket kumpul.

"Loh Jongin? _Ngapain_ kamu?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu membuat Jongin mendesah senang. Akhirnya, penantiannya berakhir setelah menunggu kakaknya.

Lebay. Sebenarnya dia cuma menunggu sepuluh menit. Walau diiringi tatapan kagum para perempuan yang kebetulan atau memang sengaja lewat disana.

"Eh, _noona_. Hehehe."

Junmyeon memandang adiknya selidik, "Kenapa? _Gak ikut bareng_ klub basket?"

Jongin nyengir, "Aku nggak tau tempatnya,"

Perempuan itu mendelik sebal pada adiknya. Jongin itu ganteng, tapi memang rada miring dan pemalas orangnya.

"Baka! Aku sudah bilang kan, kumpulnya di lapangan!"

"Aku nggak tau lapangan dimana," Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh.

Junmyeon merasa darahnya mendidih ke arah telinga sampai kepala, "Lapangan segede begitu nggak lihat? Makanya, punya mata itu dipakai dengan benar! Bukannya liat video hentai melulu!"

Jongin rada shock mendengar kakaknya murka. Sampai-sampai banyak pasang mata memandang aneh kearah mereka.

Untung kakaknya ngomel pakai bahasa Jepang tadi, kalau tidak, habis sudah citranya sebagai anak baru ganteng karena aib hobi nonton video hentai terbongkar.

"Habisnya noona tak bilang kalau pertemuannya di lapangan outdoor!"

Junmyeon meniup terbang poninya, dan tanpa banyak kata menyeret adiknya yang memasang tampang nelangsa.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mendesah lega. Akhirnya adiknya itu sudah bergabung dengan klub basket, seperti apa yang diharapkan adiknya.

" _Bego! Kenapa gak bilang kalau ikut basket juga_!"

Sepasang hazel itu melihat adiknya yang sedang menyalak dengan galak seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dilapangan. Tapi, yang dibentak tadi tidak bergeming sama sekali. Terlihat betul Jongin gemas karena reaksi yang diberikan.

Junmyeon cuma cengar-cengir sendiri.

Melihat laki-laki pucat tadi, Junmyeon jadi ingat Kuroko tetsuya yang kalem dari fandom sebelah. Kapan adiknya bisa berhenti manja dan bersikap tenang begitu?

Bah. Dalam mimpimu, Kim Junmyeon.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Kim Jongin itu adiknya. Junmyeon jelas-jelas sayang betul pada adiknya. Kalau tidak, mana mau Junmyeon repot-repot menunggui adiknya seperti sekarang.

Maka, disinilah Junmyeon. Duduk di tribun sambil mengerjakan tugas Fisika miliknya.

Trak

Junmyeon yang sedari tadi fokus pada buku dipangkuannya sukses menoleh akibat suara tutup kaleng yang terbuka. Kepalanya mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan sosok laki-laki yang menatap lekat kearah lapangan.

 _'Ganteng juga,'_

Perempuan itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, dan kembali fokus pada bukunya sebelum_

BRUG!

"AWWW!"

Junmyeon menyentuh pelipisnya, dan dalam kedipan mata seluruh anggota basket mengerubunginya. Termasuk laki-laki yang duduk sambil membuka tutup kaleng tadi.

" _Noona! Gwenchana_?"

Jongin terlihat paling khawatir. Jelas, kakak perempuanmu tersayang terbentur bola pasti membuatmu cemas.

"Sehun!"

Sekarang Junmyeon melihat laki-laki yang dia kira Kuroko tetsuya dari fandom sebelah maju kearahnya. Laki-laki irit ekspresi itu lantas membungkuk dalam,

"Maafkan aku, _senpai._ "

" _Pabbo_! Minta maaf yang benar, dong!" Giliran Chanyeol menghardik lelaki bernama Sehun itu. Entah sejak kapan bocah Park itu ikut-ikutan, padahal latihan tadi tidak ada dia disana.

Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba melerai, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu sakit kok, Chanyeol."

"Tapi _noona_ biar-"

Jongin terlihat makin khawatir ketika kakak perempuannya tersenyum pengertian, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Kamu latihan saja yang benar."

Baru saja Jongin ingin menyela, sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Kakakmu bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, _kan_? Kembali berlatih sana!"

Semua kepala menoleh kearah sumber suara maskulin yang baru saja mengalun. Laki-laki dengan tutup kaleng tadi ternyata.

"Tapi senpai–"

"Aku bawa obat untuk lebam, Jongin. Biar aku obati kakakmu."

Ucapan tadi seolah perintah mutlak yang ajaibnya langsung dituruti oleh semua laki-laki disana. Termasuk Jongin yang tergolong keras kepala.

Laki-laki tutup kaleng itu menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Junmyeon, kemudian tanpa suara ia membuka tas punggung miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tube berisi krim.

"Kemari."

Junmyeon otomatis menolehkan pelipisnya yang tampak lebam. Posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan, walaupun yang bisa ditangkap oleh pupil mata Junmyeon adalah leher laki-laki ini.

"Tahan kalau sakit."

Setelah kata-kata itu terucap, jemari laki-laki tutup kaleng tadi mengusap pelipisnya lembut menggunakan krim. Junmyeon meringis, sedikit perih memang.

"Wah."

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar laki-laki barusan bersuara, "Kenapa?"

"Biasanya para perempuan akan menjerit-jerit heboh karena krim ini. Tapi kamu cuma meringis begitu," Laki-laki tadi menurunkan pandangannya, "Hng?"

Junmyeon sontak bersemu ketika hazelnya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata kelam itu. Laki-laki tutup kaleng ini benar-benar tampan!

"Ini."

Junmyeon menoleh kearah tangan laki-laki didepannya ini. Loh, kacamatanya?

"Sepertinya benar-benar sakit ya, sampai kacamata milikmu ini terlempar tapi kamu _nggak_ sadar."

Perempuan itu hanya meringis prihatin mendegarnya. Ada benarnya juga ucapan laki-laki ini, "Terimakasih."

"Huh?"

Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Kamu, otaku?" Laki-laki tutup kaleng itu menunjuk pada gagang kacamata di tangan Junmyeon, "Ada tulisan Sarada Uchiha disana."

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk bersemangat, "Ya. Aku dapat ini dari cosplay di Shibuya waktu musim semi kemarin. Kebetulan frame kacamataku dulu patah, jadi aku pakai ini saja."

"Pfft." Laki-laki tutup kaleng itu mendengus, menahan tawa. Junmyeon mengerutkan kening, tidak suka.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, kemudian menyibak poni-nya yang sewarna milik Sasuke Uchiha kebelakang, "Kamu."

Junmyeon kembali bersemu. Dia? Lucu? Apa-apaan!

"Aku juga otaku," Laki-laki itu menyela Junmyeon yang baru saja ingin melayangkan protes –protes karena tidak terima dikatai lucu.

Laki-laki itu menarik dua sudut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum tipis "Aku Kris wu."

Junmyeon lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak bertemu laki-laki ini.

"Kim Junmyeon."

.

.

.

Sejak insiden kebentur bola basket di tribun waktu itu, Junmyeon dan Kris sering terlihat bersama. Ketika Junmyeon menemani adiknya berlatih, dirinya dan Kris sering mengobrol dan bertukar pikiran. Karena sama-sama kelas dua belas, membuat mereka mendiskusikan segala hal. Termasuk perguruan tinggi yang akan mereka pilih nanti.

Sebenarnya ini cuma modus Junmyeon agar bisa dekat-dekat Kris terus tanpa terlihat mencolok.

Dan untuk Chanyeol, kedekatan Kris-Junmyeon itu bagaikan petaka buatnya. Junmyeon itu teman sebangkunya, dan Kris sendiri sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar dulu.

Mana mau dianggap cepu dia.

"Junmyeon, ada Kris tuh!"

Teman sekelasnya menggoda sambil menyenggol siku perempuan Kim itu. Junmyeon langsung bersemu, dan langsung melesat menuju pintu kelas setelah meraih jurnal miliknya. Tidak peduli tatapan menggoda teman-teman perempuannya.

Termasuk pandangan cemburu para anak laki-laki.

Junmyeon ada janji dengan laki-laki ini di perpustakaan. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk bersisian membicarakan anime.

"Aku dapat standing character Uchiha family dari sepupu jauhku kemarin."

Kris mengeluarkan foto karakter favorit mereka dari balik almamaternya. Dua hazel milk perempuan Kim itu berbinar antusias.

"Wah. Naruto Gaiden episode 10!"

"Ini buatmu." Laki-laki itu tersenyum ganteng, dan Junmyeon menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Serius?"

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya tersenyum ganteng sambil mengangguk kalem, Junmyeon terlihat senang dengan standing character barunya.

"Junmyeon."

Perempuan yang dipanggil cuma menggumam samar, masih sibuk dengan mainan baru "Hmm?"

"Sasuke dan Sakura…"

"Ya?"

Laki-laki itu berdeham samar ketika Junmyeon menoleh sekilas kearahnya, "Sasuke dan Sakura saja bisa bersatu. Kenapa kita _nggak_?"

Perempuan itu otomatis membeku. Kris itu apa-apaan?

"Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura itu suami-isteri, Kris." Junmyeon berkata sambil bersemu, Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah. Kita menikah saja."

Junmyeon merasa langit runtuh hari itu juga.

.

.

.

Berita couple Kris-Junmyeon itu menyebar luas dengan cepat. Sekolah tingkat tertinggi yang terletak di distrik utama Negara Korea selatan itu sontak geger.

Masalahnya, Kris itu punya banyak fangirl dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah tampak dekat dengan satu orang pun dari fangirlnya. Maka dari itu, ketika Junmyeon dikabarkan dekat dengan laki-laki blasteran itu, penggemar Kris langsung heboh.

'Pasti Kris-senpai jadian sama Junmyeon'

Dan voilah! Bagaikan do'a yang dikabulkan, hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya merenung sendirian. Junmyeon yang memang dari awal bukan tipe perempuan peka, hanya menganggap teman sebangkunya sakit perut.

Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol terus saja menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil memegang perutnya.

Laki-laki keluarga Park itu mendenguskan napas frustasi.

"Gue sih nggak cemburu lo jadian sama dia. Cuma kalau nanti kalian jalan berdua dan ketabrak mobil, itu gue yang nyetir."

.

.

.

END!

Ini salah satu oneshot yang berhasil aku selesaikan –dari sekian oneshot yang bersarang di folder!

RnR? Terimakasih untuk yang udah susah susah ngereview kemarin^^

kalau ada yang merasa gaya bahasaku berubah, that's right. aku hiatus ini buat cari jati diri /apa sih/ maksudnya cari gaya bahasa yang pas buatku itu bagaimana.

and, i got it. hehehe

bye! see in another 1 shots!

Regards,

 ** _Kmldr100_**

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah seniornya di Klub basket. Belakangan ini, Chanyeol terlihat letoy dan lemas. Senior yang kelebihan kalsium ini juga sering _update_ status alay tentang patah hati yang membuatnya sakit mata tiap lihat _timeline_.

Dan Sehun tahu betul apa penyebabnya. Kris-dan-Junmyeon senpai.

Puk

Sehun menepuk punggung seniornya, setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan seniornya itu barusan.

"Jangan begitu, senpai."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Jangan jatuh cinta sama pacar orang. Tapi, buat pacar orang itu yang jatuh cinta sama senpai."

.

.

.

Beneran END /lmao


End file.
